It is generally accepted that regular flossing reduces the frequency of dental caries, peritonitis, gingivitis and ultimately premature tooth loss. Flossing is an effective method of removing stubborn food particles and plaque from between teeth and gums. A typical floss session requires a few minutes to complete for an experienced user without Orthodontic Appliances such as and hereafter known as braces. Braces, by inspection add to the complexity of and time to floss. Dental floss is relatively limp much like a seamstress's thread as this allows the floss to conform to most dental shapes. However, floss's relative limpness also makes it difficult to thread through restricted areas such as the space between braces and teeth.
With the introduction of Orthodontics to dentistry, millions of patients young and old with maligned teeth and or bite imperfections have received corrective Orthodontics. Each year approximately 1.6 million new Orthodontic procedures are performed at a rate increasing by more than 50% from the years 1982 through 1994 as per surveys conducted by the American Association of Orthodontics. Corrective Orthodontic procedures include proper alignment of teeth misplaced due to premature loss of primary teeth, up to preparing adequate room for exposed or unexposed secondary teeth or dental bridges. Bite imperfections such as over, under or laterally maligned jaw structures can be corrected. The medical and cosmetic value of these procedures can be inferred from the increasing number of patients.
Braces are comprised of metallic, plastic or ceramic plates known as brackets bonded to the teeth with an adhesive. The brackets are interconnected with various wires, springs and chains hereafter known as wires. The wires connected to the brackets physically reposition the teeth and possibly bone structure during the treatment period. Such orthodontic procedures can last from several weeks to many years and cost thousands of dollars. Ultimately, a requisite for successful treatment includes thorough brushing and flossing during the treatment period. By inspection, braces impede brushing and flossing and dictate specialized devices to adequately clean teeth. In flossing, the interconnecting wires inhibit positioning floss between teeth and down to the gum line. The area created between the teeth and brace wire is hereafter known as the dental area.
One device designed to aid flossing is U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,658 (Butler EEZ-THRU). This device consists of a thin loop of synthetic thread-like material that generally works in a manner similar to a sewing needle threading device. Limitations to this system are the floss generally must be re-threaded through the loop for each tooth to be flossed and can be slower to use than the proposed guide tube.
Three U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,008,727 (Oral B Super Floss), 5,050,625 Dental Floss Threading Device and 5,392,794 Dental Floss for Brace Wearers And The Like, generally require to user to use only their respective brand of floss and not the user's prefered brand.
Ultimately, one device would include the features:
1. Retain floss within device during floss session, eliminating need to re-thread floss for each tooth. PA1 2. Allow user to select brand and/or type of floss. PA1 3. Allow simple threading of floss into device. PA1 4. Allow simple threading of floss and device into the dental area.